


Dirt Free

by PandaHero



Series: Layers of Skin, Layers of Want [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, in which mami just wants 2 help and homura is a stubborn bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refuse, refuse. She just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt Free

_"There's still some use in it," Mami's voice rings through the seemingly empty corridor. "You may have it." She tosses the grief-seed into the darkness._

_"I do not need it," Homura replies, carelessly throwing it in Mami's direction as she emerges from the shadowy pools of the hallway. "You shouldn't have brought them here, you know how dangerous it is to bring humans into a labyrinth." She nods towards Madoka and Sayaka, speaking as if they weren't there. She keeps one hand behind her back, mindlessly twirling a ribbon on the back of skirt._

_"I know what I'm doing, Homura," the blonde says simply. "Are we not human too?" She eyes Homura's hidden arm with interest. Her soul gem is on that hand._

_\---_

The blonde does not speak at first, simply staring holes into Homura's eyes.

It's the first time she's seen Homura in anything other than her magi outfit or school uniform. It's nothing extravagant, a simple pair of skinny-jeans and a fraying shirt. Even so, she can admire almost every curve of the girl's body. The curve of each rib. It makes her sick.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Homura asks, her eyes stare past Mami. Through her. Her shoulders are tense and rigid, hair frazzled and out of place. It's a look that strikes a chord of familiarity in Mami, and she fights to keep her hands at her sides. She wants to smooth down those tangled black tresses, run her fingers down the side of her face.

The blonde pushes the thought aside. She clears her throat. "How are you?"

It's odd, Homura's reaction. She tenses more- so much so that Mami thinks her muscles might snap, and her eyes glaze like cloudy nights. She looks dizzy, and she takes a deep breath.  She breathes again, before she answers. "I'm fine." The words sound stiff and brittle. 

Mami studies her a minute more. Studies her clouded eyes, her posture, and pale skin. Studies the way her hands are jammed into her pockets, studies the pace of her breath.

Not usually one to call others' bluffs, Mami surprises both herself and Homura when she speaks. "Are you being honest? Don't lie."

Something sparks in in Homura's eyes, and this time Mami doesn't stop her hands. She reaches, slowly, reaches and cups the girl's cheek in her hand. They stay like that, for a few moments. A few sweet moments where Homura lets her eyes flutter closed, and she leans into Mami's hand. She feels as if she is weightless. 

In a murmur, she says "It's of little importance, my wellbeing." She begins to shake. "I will be alright."

"Homura." The blonde speaks in a motherly tone, tiptoeing on the lines of authoritative and stern. "Don't say such stupid things." Homura shrinks like a child caught doing something they shouldn't be. Softening her tone, Mami continues. "Of course your wellbeing is important. As little as we speak, I still care about you." Gently, gently, she strokes her thumb across Homura's face.


End file.
